Kits, Wings and Wands
by MayonakaKitsune-chan
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts from Japan and she's not exactly human. 7th chappie up. please read and review. I'm back and I'll update asap. A YYH HP xover
1. Morning

MayonakaKitsune_chan: Oamaae would you please do the disclaimer for me, I'll give you pixie  
  
stix.  
  
Oamaae: Pixie stix! Sure. MayonakaKitsune_chan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter  
  
even though she would give an arm and a tail to do so. Also the idea of midnight kitsune's doesn't  
  
belong to he either, it belongs to a very clever fellow writer on Fanfiction.net.   
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Here ya go*tosses pixie stixs to Oamaae*  
  
Oamaae: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: *ROLLS EYES* On with the fic!!!!  
  
CH I Morning  
  
In Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Sakura Atsume, come down I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Kay daddy, just a sec!" the girl called Sakura yelled back while marking the place in the book  
  
she was reading. She got up and looked in the mirror as she went past, seeing a girl with waist  
  
length silver hair, with black streaks, and deep blue eyes with silver flecks. This of course was  
  
strange in and of itself, but the weirdest things about this girl were the two jet black fox ears in  
  
place of her regular ears and two black tails with silver tips that trailed gracefully behind her. She  
  
was wearing a short wavy skirt with a blue and silver design and a short sleeve silver shirt with the  
  
word kitsune written in blue on it.  
  
She ran down the steps and into the living room where her father was waiting for her. "Hai,  
  
daddy you wanted to tell me something." she said when she walked into the room. " Yes Sakura,  
  
I'm getting transferred to England and I'm afraid you have to come too." he stated.   
  
"What do you mean, what about my school." Sakura asked trying to make up an excuse not to  
  
go. "Hunny, the moves permanent and you'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
  
Wizardry. It's a very fine school and the headmaster is a friend of mine. Oh. And I almost forgot,"  
  
he said while bending down to get a package that was under the side table. "Here hunny, I know  
  
it doesn't make up for the move and all, but the second I saw it I knew you would love it." And  
  
with that he handed the present to Sakura who could feel something moving inside of it. She  
  
waited a few seconds and cautiously opened the lid to see light lavender eyes staring at her. The  
  
second the lid was fully off whatever it was mewled and jumped onto her shoulder.   
  
Sakura turned and stared at what she saw. Silver diamond on the forehead, silver muzzle, feet  
  
and tail tips with a black body and two tails. In other words, a midnight kitsune, just like her mom  
  
was.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Well that's the end of the first chapie hope you like.  
  
Fieory: can I help in the next one, huh huh, can I can I can I, pleeezzzzeeeee.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: you can do the disclaimer. Well hope you liked, I may not get to update  
  
often but check ever other day or so and I may have the next chapie.  
  
Ja ne minna-san. 


	2. Names

MayonakaKitsune_chan: Hi minna!!! I got the next chapie typed.  
  
Ambros: MayMay, can I please do the Disclaimer now, you promised.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Sure go ahead.  
  
Ambros: MayonakaKitsune_chan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter  
  
even though she would give an arm and a tail to do so. And any Flamers will get flamed by me.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Ambros behave or else.  
  
Ambros: what I was only defending you   
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Whatever, Flamers are helpful to me, it lets me know what I am doing wrong. SO flame away.(but not to harsh, I have a low ego.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:blah: = mind speech  
  
*POW* = actions  
  
{blah} = thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CH 2 Names  
  
"Daddy I love her!" Sakura said while hugging her father. "Well, what are you going to name her?" he asked still laughing at her reaction. "I'll call her....Mayonaka or Maymay for short." she  
  
said affectionately. : I like Maymay, what you name: " She talks, oh daddy thank you." :My name is Sakura Atsume: : Me like Sakura, Sakura kitsune too: : I'm only a third kitsune, I'm half human: : Third better than none: the little kit said and then jumped down into her arms and  
  
promptly started purring and fell asleep.  
  
"Kawaii, where did you get her daddy?" Sakura asked, mindful of the sleeping ball of fur. "I found her by the park being chased by a bunch of little kids. I chased off the little kids and the second they were gone she jumped into my arms, nearly bowling me over. When I got a good  
  
look at her I knew you would love her." he stated. "Aww poor thing, can she come with me to school." Sakura asked. "Yes."  
  
At Diagon Alley the next week  
  
"Come on hunny, lets go ahead and get your books and robes and then we can eat and go do the rest." Sakura's father said as they were walking out of Gringotts after exchanging their yen for wizard money. "Hai daddy."   
  
They then went and bought her Four silk black robes from Madame Malkins, her books for Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, and Arithmancy at Flourish and Blott's, and a beautiful little blue  
  
collar with a silver 7 point star in place of an I.D. tag at the Magical Menagerie.  
  
  
  
At this time Maymay decided to chase a mouse and ran off into the crowd with Sakura running behind her yelling, "Maymay, matte onegai!" Of course during this time she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with a boy and sent both herself and the boy onto the  
  
ground, her on top of him. "Ung, why me, gomen ne sai. I was looking for my kitsune Maymay."  
  
Sakura said while getting off the boy. "Here let me help you up, by the way my names Sakura Atsume, what's yours." Sakura stated while giving him a hand up.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter, and what is a kitsune?" he asked staring at the strange girl (A.N. she is wearing a concealing spell on her ears and tail nothing else) that had plowed into him. She was wearing a  
  
ruffled black skirt that had little foxes on the hem and reached about mid-thigh and a skintight silver sweater with a fox on the front posing and high heeled boots.  
  
  
  
"Is this what your looking for?" a girl with bushy hair asked from behind her. Sakura swirled around and instantly started yelling at the kit in Japanese. Of course Harry Ron and Hermione thought she was yelling at her that is until she grabbed the kit and bowed to Hermione saying "Domo arigatto gonzaimasu." And then got up and said "I'm really sorry for all the trouble we've caused, well Maymay*stare* what do you have to say." : Me sorry for trouble me cause, me was just chasing micemice: Mayonaka said contritely shocking the HP gang. "She talks!" they said in unison. :Of course me talk, you talk so me talk: she said mater of factly positioning herself on her favorite perch, Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Sakura come on we have to get your other supplies for school." a man yelled from over by Gringotts. "Hold on a sec will ya, I'll be right back." and with that she ran over to her father.  
  
"Why should we wait for her, we just met her." Ron grumbled. "Ron! She may want to be friends withe us so just put a sock in it." Hermione snapped at him as Sakura came back running.  
  
" My daddy said I could hang out with you while he got my stuff." Sakura smiled. "Who said we wanted you to hang out with us." Ron snapped.  
  
She just got a strange look on her face and said "I'm sorry, I thought, I mean" " Thats right you thought, now get lost." he growled. Then the mask she had been wearing slipped and you could see the grief, pain, sorrow and rejection written on her face. "Fine, I'll go, Ja ne." Sakura sighed, her mask quickly slipping back up, but not before a single tear fell. A blood red tear.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Well that's the end of my second chapie hope you like.  
  
Ambros: Is there a fight scene in the next one. If so I'm your man, er, dragon.*acts hyper*  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Ambros, quit getting into Oamaae's pixi stix's.  
  
Oamaae: YOU WERE IN MY PIXI STIX!!! NOW YOU DIE!!!*starts chasing Ambros around  
  
room*  
  
Ambros: Yipe!!!! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP  
  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Its your own darn fault*rolls eyes*Oamaae just don't break anything.  
  
Kiekachuna:*walks in* ohhhhhh free show*pulls out bag of popcorn and sits down* want some MayMay.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Sure why not*sits down next to Kieaka-chan and pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth* Got butter.  
  
Kiekachuna: Here*hand butter over to MayonakaKitsune_chan* Ja ne minna-san.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~preview of next chapie~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The second Sakura's hand touched his she instantly retracted it as if she had just been burnt. When Malfoy stepped towards her she scrambled back and yelled, " Keep away from me kuro ningen!!" 


	3. Train

MayonakaKitsune_chan: Hi minna!!! Here's the next chappie  
  
Kiekachuna: MayMay, how did you like the show last night?  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Very interesting if a little bloody.  
  
Ambros: *flies in with numerous bumps, cuts and burns*Is Oamaae around.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: No   
  
Ambros: Good, Dang my butt hurts.   
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Just dont get into her pixi stix.Kiekachuna if you would please.  
  
Kiekachuna:MayonakaKitsune_chan dosen't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho but Mayonaka, and Sakura Atsume are hers. If anyone wants to use them please e-mail so you can get a proper discription so they aren't to OOC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:blah: = mind speech  
  
*POW* = actions  
  
{blah} = thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CH 3 Train  
  
"Ron, did you have to be so mean to her?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time, hoping to get an answer. "Fine, come on, its almost time for the train to leave."  
  
3 minutes later they finally got to their usual compartment and were about to open the door when they heard sobbing coming from inside. Hermione, who was in front, looked through the window and gasped out, "Its Sakura." and with that Ron burst in.  
  
  
  
Sakura jumped up when the door slammed open and saw who it was. "Oh. I'll just go find another compartment." she said dejectedly and turned around and reached up into the overhead compartment to get her bag and Maymay making her shirt lift up, revealing a still red jagged scar across her lower back. The others just stared at her and Ron exclaimed, "What is that on your back!" Sakura jumped yet again and turned and said in a dead sort of voice, "It's a scar from the accident that killed my mom 3 months ago." And with that she grabbed her bag and Maymay and started to leave. Unfortunately, at this time Malfoy decide to make his annual visit and bumped into her, causing her to end up on her butt on the floor of the compartment.  
  
{Well , well, well, what do we have we here} Malfoy thought. " My lady, if these Freaks are bothering you I can take care of them for you." he smiled at Sakura. "Here let me help you up." Malfoy said and stretched out his hand for her to grab. But the second Sakura's hand touched his she instantly retracted it as if she had just been burnt. When Malfoy stepped towards her she scrambled back and yelled, " Keep away from me kuro ningen!!", clearly terrified, and with that she swung her hand in front of her and Malfoy and his cronies were slamed out of the compartment as hte door closed behind them.  
  
About a minute later Sakura was still shaking on the floor and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were still staring at her. Finally Harry went over to her and knelled down beside her and asked, "Are you okay?" She just looked at him for a sec and slowly nodded. "Okay then come on." he said gently as he helped her up and led her over to the window seat and sat her down.  
  
  
  
At this time Ron decided to but in.(a.n. he does that a lot doesn't he) "How in the world did you do that without a wand and what does kuro ningen mean?" he asked.  
  
Sakura just looked at him and said, "I'm not answering the first one but kuro ningen means black human." she shuddered. "Are you okay." Hermione asked. "Ya, I just wish I would have hit him harder. Man did he feel creepy." "How could you tell that?" Harry asked. "I guess you could say I inherited it from my mom." she answered "I can tell wether someone is good or evil and if they are trustworthy of not. HE was definitely evil and untrustworthy."  
  
"By the way, you never answered my question, what is a kitsune?" Harry asked looking at her. "Oh, sorry about that, kitsune means fox. Mayonaka is a midnight kitsune and very rare. My dad found her about a week ago." :Mayonaka mean midnight. Maymay like name. It better than fluffy, me no like old name: the little kit said startleing the HP gang, again.  
  
"I'm never going to get use to that." Hermione sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: well hope you like and special thanks to paprika90 for the review.  
  
Ambros:Yay I got to do a fight scene!  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: It lasted 2 seconds  
  
Ambros: It was still a fight scene.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Dragons*sigh*  
  
Kiekachuna:hey can you guys guess who the couples are yet.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Speaking of which, what do you like better   
  
Herm/Ron Kurama/Hiei or Herm/Kurama please tell me in your review.  
  
Kiekachuna: review please!!!!!Ja ne!!!! 


	4. Sorting and the new DADA teacher

MayonakaKitsune_chan: Hi minna!!! Here's the next chappie  
  
Kiekachuna: MayMay, may I  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Of corse Kiekachuna  
  
Kiekachuna:MayonakaKitsune_chan dosen't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho but Mayonaka, and Sakura Atsume are hers. If anyone wants to use them please e-mail so you can get a proper discription so they aren't to OOC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:blah: = mind speech  
  
*POW* = actions  
  
{blah} = thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CH 4 Sorting and the new DADA teacher  
  
They spent the rest of the time on the train talking about Quiditich, who would the new DADA teacher be, what Houses Sakura wanted in, dissing Malfoy and their school work.  
  
When they finally got there Sakura went across the lake with the first years and Ron, Harry and Hermione went in the carriages to the castle.  
  
Then it was time for the sorting. Dumbledore stood up and announced that they were having a new 6th year student from Japan and that she would be sorted first. After he said this professor McGonagall unrolled a large piece of parchment and read 'Sakkharon, Sakura.'Sakura walked up and put on the hat a she sat down.  
  
  
  
:Huh, very interesting; part kitsune huh; yes ,brave, courageous, a pure heart. You my dear belong in: GRYFINDOR!!And with that Sakura went and sat down by Harry while the first years were sorted. Finally 2 minutes later Zaphner, Tom was sorted into Ravenclaw and the feast began.   
  
  
  
Ron looked at all of the strange new foods that were lying in front of him and said, "What is THAT." while pointing to what looked like some kind of meat and veggies wrapped in greenish black stuff. "Ohhhh, sushi! Domo!" Sakura said instantly grabbing some.   
  
"What is sushi?" Ron asked.  
  
"Waw phish." Sakura mumbled through her food.  
  
"Raw fish!" Ron exclaimed. "That's gross."  
  
"And your point is?" Sakura said before taking another bite.  
  
Then, right before he could answer the Hall doors opened and in walked a man with long red hair and green eyes and totally, H. O. T. HOT!!!(Guess who-oo)instantly almost all of the girl population of Hogwarts just stared and the boys sent jealous glares his way. "Ahh, Professor Minamino," Dumbledore stated, "I see you have finally arrived."  
  
"Hai Headmaster, I had a bit of trouble getting here and only just found the entrance, by the way, nice concealing spell on the castle." 'Professor Minamino'(hehehehehehe) said while walking up to the head table and sitting down in his chair, completely ignoring the drooling girls. "Now if you don't mind, I haven't eaten since breakfast and that was in Japan." and with that he started eating, occasionally answering questions from his fellow teachers.  
  
During this whole time Sakura had a strange look on her face and kept looking up at the head table where Professor Minamino was seated. "What's the matter." Harry asked noticing her stares and thoughtful expression. "Its nothing." Sakura smiled and resumed eating.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: well hope you like and special thanks to paprika90 for the review again.  
  
Oamaae: So who is the new prof.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: You really are dense  
  
Oamaae: What do you mean?*looks offended*   
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Its Kurama baka inu  
  
Kiekachuna: So why does Sakura seem interested in the new Prof. find out next chappie. Ja ne minna and please review. 


	5. Memories

MayonakaKitsune_chan: Hi minna!!! sorry I didn't update for a while, I got attacked by the perverse imps of the writers block.  
  
Kiekachuna: translation, you were stumped.  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Kiekachuna~*glare*  
  
Kiekachuna: yah MayonakaKitsune_chan   
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: do the disclaimer already if you don't want to die an early death.  
  
Kiekachuna: doesn't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho but Mayonaka, and Sakura Atsume are hers.   
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: on with the fic *poses dramatically*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:blah: = mind speech  
  
*POW* = actions  
  
{blah} = thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CH 5 Memories  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mama, who dat." asked a 5 year old Sakura while pointing to a boy with long red hair that looked about 3 years older than her. "That's one of our new neighbors, why don't you go see if he wants to play while me and daddy finish unpacking koneko." said a woman with silver hair and eyes. "Kay 'kaa-san."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"What did you say Hermione?"Sakura asked as she snapped back into reality. "I said, when we get to the common room just follow me and I'll show you where everything is." Hermione answered as they walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
Once they got inside everyone jumped out of the way of the silver and black blur that came rushing strait for Sakura.  
  
:Maamaaaaaa:Maymay said into Harry, Hermione,Ron and Sakura's heads as she jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hi Mayonaka, did you miss me"  
  
:Hai me miss mama:  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, everyone heard her.  
  
"What in the world was that?" one of the 6th year boys asked looking around.  
  
:That was me:  
  
"Ohhhhhh, how cute, it can talk." one of the 5th year girls exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to them.  
  
"What is it." someone asked  
  
:Me midnight kitsune, me very rare, Sakura is mommy: Maymay stated proudly.  
  
"What is a kitsune?" Harry asked for the second time that week.  
  
"A kitsune is a spirit fox, they usually have 2 to 9 tails and can control the elements." Sakura explained. Every one stared *CHIRPCHIRP*  
  
"Are you serious, foxes can't control anything," a 6th year scoffed.  
  
All of a sudden it went totally dark and stars and a miniature moon appeared all around the room. Then after a few second in which a few screams went off the lights came back on and the stars and moon disappeared and Mayonaka said :You were saying baka ningen: "Maymay,  
  
behave!" Sakura scolded. :What, me just calling him what he was: "It's not polite. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" and motioned for Hermione to lead the way.  
  
  
  
An hour later Sakura was still awake.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hi my names Sakura Atsume, what's yours." Sakura said looking up at the boy. "My name is Suichii, but you can call me Kurama."he smiled. "Do you want to play, mommy said I could?" Sakura asked. "Sure." he smiled leading her over to the swing set. When they got there he lifted  
  
her up into the swing and started pushing her.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
  
Sakura looked out into the sky to see a full moon. "He can't be the same one, can he." Sakura asked herself and rolled over on her side.  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
A 7 year old Sakura sat at lunch beside a tree crying into her knees. "What's the matter kit." said a voice from beside her. "Kurama-kun, everyone is mean to me and they won't let me sit with them or play with them."she sobbed. "You can sit with me koneko." Kurama said comfortingly while putting his arm around her shoulder. "Really Kurama-kun."she asked hopefully. "Really. After all, what are big brothers for." he smiled.   
  
"But your not my brother." she said clearly confused. Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and quickly pierced both of their index fingers, then he pressed them together so that the blood mixed.  
  
"Now I am" he said smiling at her.  
  
"Domo arigatto............Kurama-neesan."  
  
"Your welcome Sakura-neechan."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Kurama-neesan." Sakura whispered right before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: well hope you like and special thanks to TheChihuahuaEmperor for the review.  
  
Oamaae: so are they going to be a couple?  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: HECK NO!!! Incest major!!!!*_*   
  
Kiekachuna: Yah, their blood-sibs Oamaae no baka.  
  
Oamaae: Sorry. Geesh I was just wondering.  
  
Kiekachuna+MayonakaKitsune_chan+Ambros: THEN DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
MayonakaKitsune_chan: Anyway * glare* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I am really sorry for not updating.*mutters something about baka imps of the writers block* well go on and push the nice purple button at the bottom of the screen if you want me to update sooner. It helps chase away the imps.  
  
Ja ne minna-san!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

MayonakaKitsunechan: Hi minna!!! sorry I didn't update for a while,(I seem to be saying that a lot don't I) but my muses decided to "help" me so I just now got to type this up. So anyways I  
  
Muses: HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's going to kill us all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MayonakaKitsunechan:picks up TheChihuahuaEmperor's chainsaw evil grin background screaming  
  
As I was saying   
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor: Mayonaka do you know where my chain saw is?  
  
MayonakaKitsunechan:Yep. Its right here, I had to 'borrow' it for a sec.  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor:What do you meanpicks up chainsaw and slides it into hidden compartment  
  
MayonakaKitsunechan:points to muses  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor:looks at muses need any helpevil grin  
  
MayonakaKitsunechan: Iie, but ya could do the disclaimer for me  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor:Okay.twitch  
  
MayonakaKitsunechan doesn't own YYH or HP. I own my chainsaw, Maymay owns her characters and muses.  
  
japanese  
  
thoughts  
  
Ch 6 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
"Sakura are you ready yet." Hermione asked looking into their dorm room. "She already left for breakfast." Harry said from behind her. "well then lets go on down to breakfast too" Hermione said walking past Ron who was behind Harry with out acknowledging him,still angry at him for being rude to Sakura the first day they met.  
  
Down in the Great Hall.....  
  
"Hi Sakura." Harry said sitting next to her. "Ohayo Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, Ron-baka." Sakura said smiling."What's your first class? Mines double DADA with the Slytherins." "Mine too." Harry said after getting and looking at his schedule. "So is mine and Rons." Hermione said.  
  
"Well then, after we eat lets go on over there." Sakura stated. Ron started to say something but Sakura snapped 'Udasai' and he 'lost '(hehehehehehe) his voice. After they finished eating they all headed over to the DADA room.  
  
Right outside the classroom a bunch of girls were surrounding the new teacher and Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. That is until she got a full and perfect view of his face  
  
Kurama-brother!!!!!!!!! Sakura shouted and ran towards him. Kurama turned to look to see who had said that and stared in amazement at the girl that just appeared in front of him.Silver hair with black streaks and deep blue eyes with silver flecks?  
  
Kitten, is that you.Kurama asked the familiar looking girl. Yes it is big brother, long time no see, hear or talk. Sakura smirked.  
  
"Yep thats you all right. How is mom and dad doing?" Kurama asked. "Moma died in a car crash three months ago and daddy is working here in England now." she answered. "How do you know Professor Suichii?" Pansy Parkinson asked snobishly.  
  
"He's my big brother. We use to be neighbors when we were little but we moved and I haven't heard from him since. How long has it been, lets see.... we moved when I was 8 and you were 11 so that would be 8 years." she smiled.  
  
"How can he be your brother if you were neighbors."Pansy smirked(man do I hate her gutsthrows darts at Pansy picture)  
  
Sakura looked at Kurama and he gave her the tiniest of nodds."By blood" Sakura said as both she and Kurama held up their index finger on which there was a silver, thorn-sized, scar. "Its a blood pact, he swore to rotect me as my big brother. I was 7 at the time and he was 10. Right Onii-san?" Sakura smiled. "Right, now everyone into the classroom." Kurama said as he walked into the room.  
  
When everyone was seated Kurama said, "My name is Suichii Minamino, you can call me Professor Minamino or Professor Kurama, and yes that includes you Kitsune." "Hai Kurama-sensi." Sakura smiled while Kurama sighed.  
  
"Okay class, I nee to know what you have covered so I can see what to teach you, we can't have you learning something you already know now can we." Kurama stated. Hermione raised her hand and started to wave it around a bit. "Yes Miss Granger?" "Sir, we have covered.......(A.N. you don't really think I want to type all of this do you?-;;)  
  
3 minutes later....................  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger, now class Dumbledore hired me because I can do many things most wizards and witches don't know how to do. So in between some more normal classes I will teach you some of these things. For example sensing other people and things energy. Sakura if you would please come up here to help me since you already know how" "Hai Kurama-sensei." Sakura smirked as she walked up to the front of the class.  
  
"What do you mean she already knows how?!" one of the Slytherin girls sneered.  
  
"I mean like me she has the natural ability to sense energy, in fact unless you masked your energy none of you could sneak up on her, not even in an invisability cloak." Kurama explained. And so the class went on with Kurama explaining how every one had their own 'signature' and how to sense energy. He then showed them how to use it by closing his eyes and puting on ear muffs to stiffle any sound, told Sakura to move to a place in the room which he would not know, turned around 5 and a half times and in 3 seconds of stopping pointed exactly to where Sakura was standing behind him 3 rows back.  
  
MayonakaKitsunechan: Hey guys sorry ya had to wait so long but finals arrived and I've been recouperating. Not to mention the little trip my muses sent me on which I will post some more of when I get around to it. And don't complain how short this is the next one's like 3 times as long.  
  
thanks to TheChihuahuaEmperor and Opalkitsune1016 for reviewing   
  
R&R or else ;P 


	7. Revelations

Hey sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long you probably want to kill me about now so I'll just get on with the fic which by the way is two of the chapters combined so... on with the fic!

:blah: mindspeech

/blah/ japanese

'blah' thoughts

Revelations

After class was over the gang started to leave and noticed that Sakura was walking with the new teacher behind them. They all had a free period, including Kurama, so they decided to go outside and take a walk around the lake and through the gardens.

After going outside Sakura and 'Kurama-kun' headed strait for the various flowers that were there. While those two were talking together Ron and Hermione started arguing about whether or not they should leave them to catch up with each other. Harry, being used to their fighting by now looked around to see what the new Professor was doing, just in time to see the roses he was standing by grow and stretch out towards him, Kurama smiled at this and to Harry's amazement started to pet the rose vine closest to his hand.

"Guy's look, Kurama is acting weird." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron, effectively shutting them up. "What are they saying?" Ron asked as they slipped behind a bush to get closer. "I don't know they're talking in Japanese." Harry snapped. "Here, let me 'Nipponese noitalsnart'" Hermione grumbled, pointing her wand at them. A few seconds later the spell took effect and they all turned to see what they were saying.

In Japanese

"So kitten, how have you been doing in your training." Kurama asked. "Well, I just got my second tail before momma died, but after that I haven't had anyone to teach me. Though I did figure out how to change willingly into my fox, and half forms at will without any mess-ups. I can also control light and dark, and wind and some plants." Sakura answered. "Good, how are you at combat." He asked. "Fairly good, but I haven't had anyone to practice with so I'm not sure how good I am." She stated. "Well, why don't you come practice with me in the forest after your lessons are done. I'm sure Hiei will help you with your katana practice if you ask him." Kurama said thoughtfully. "Really, oh thank you Kurama-brother. Do you really think Hiei will help me?" Sakura said while hugging him. "I'm sure of it. And you three can come out from behind the bushes now." Kurama stated.

The rest is in English

Sakura watched in horror as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked out from behind the bush to the left of them. "How much did you understand." Sakura asked. "From the part about your training and having two tails." Hermione answered as Sakura paled drastically. "What are you two really?" Harry asked, looking in between Sakura and Kurama. "I'm a part kitsune and half human, Kurama is a kitsune spirit inside a human body." Sakura answered.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" Ron exclaimed looking quickly between the two of them. "No we're not." Kurama sighed. Sakura started to walk towards Harry, "Harry, please, I." But instead of listening to her he backed away from her. At his reaction she stopped, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Ron moved in front of Harry and snarled for her to get away from him, calling her a freak in the process. This seemed to be the last draw for her. As Sakura crumpled, the illusion she was wearing shattered, revealing her ears and tails as she started sobbing. Kurama started to reach forward to comfort her but she just slapped his hand away and raced toward the forest, quickly getting lost in the greenery.

Kurama growled low in his throat, causing the others to look back at him. They watched as his green eyes changed to a glowing gold color and his fists were clenched. "How dare you," he snarled, "how dare you hurt her. She just wanted to make some friends here. But no, you had to find out about what she is and then judge her on that, never mind the fact that she was nice to you and gave you no reason for you to treat her like a monster. You are no better than a monster yourselves when you act like that." Then, without bothering to wait for their reaction he ran off toward the forest to find Sakura.

Hermione looked over and noticed that Harry had a strange look on his face, thinking that Kurama had done something to him she asked him if he was all right. He looked at her in shock, "Her tears…they looked like blood."

All the rest of the day Sakura was missing. Kurama wouldn't let anyone know how she was, even glaring at Harry when he asked about her. She wasn't in the hospital wing nor was she in the girls' dormitories. Later that night, Maymay, who was usually nice to them growled:You bad humans, you make mommy heart hurt and cry. Bad for mommy to cry, could die.: "What do you mean 'die'!" Harry exclaimed with a start. : Mommy's tears are her blood, she die from blood loss.: the kit stated. Then she turned to face the direction of the Forbidden Forest for a few seconds before running to an open window and jumping out to run towards the forest.

Later that night, Harry sat at the window while everyone else slept, wondering if Sakura was all right. Looking toward the forest he noticed Kurama carrying Sakura toward the castle. Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, he raced downstairs, just in time to catch up with Kurama. Harry followed him through the corridors to his room and slipped in behind him before the door closed. Harry slowly moved to the side of the room near the bed where Kurama was taking Sakura. Only after he had put her on the bed and covered her up did he get a glance at her face. 'Bloody 'ell, she looks so pale, I hope she is going to be okay.' "You can come out from under that cloak, Harry." Kurama said, as he looked right where he was standing. "Why are you here, come to stare at the 'freak'?" Kurama growled as Harry took the cloak off. "No, I was worried about Sakura." He said looking him in the eye. This evidently was not what Kurama had expected Harry to say, "You were worried about her?" "Yes, is she going to be okay."? Harry answered as he kneeled down beside her. "Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs some sleep." He said, looking down at them, a thought coming to his mind. "Here, sit in this." Kurama said, absently pushing a chair towards him. "You don't mind if I stay?" Harry asked startled. "No, besides she needs someone here if she wakes up and I have things I must attend to." Kurama said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before Harry could object.

When he returned around one in the morning Harry had fallen asleep and was draped from the chair to the bed with his head resting on the bed beside Sakura's. When Kurama got closer he realized the Harry was also holding her hand. After contemplating it for a few minutes Kurama lifted Harry up gently and placed him beside Sakura on the bed, on top of the covers of course. After smiling at his handiwork he sent into his livingroom and slept on the couch.

I could stop here and continue this later…..(looks over and sees angry readers with sporks and baseball bats)ButonsecondthoughtIthinkIwillkeeptyping(sweatdrop)

Next morning

'Ung, where,...Kurama must have brought me inside after I passed out in the forest. Oh well, I'm not going to complain, after all, it is nice and warm and ... BREATHING!' Sakura thought as her eyes shot open to come face to err chest with someone. Whoever it was had his arms around her, hugging her to him. Looking up to see who it was she stared in disbelief at Harry's peaceful face. 'What the hell is going on here, how did he get in bed with me, knowing Kurama he probably did this. Man am I going to OH SHIT He's waking up!'

Sakura watched as his eyes flew open and stared strait at her. 'Kuso' "Um, Ohayo Harry-kun, sleep well."Sakura asked. "Yes, I mean no, I mean...how did I end up on the bed, I fell asleep on that chair there." Harry said pointing to the chair sitting by the head of the bed. "That's alright, Kurama must have put you up here after you fell asleep." Sakura explained. "Thats right." Kurama said whilst walking into the room. "It's good to see that you both had a good nights rest." he smiled. /Oh I had a good rest alright, and now I'm going to kick your arse Kurama/ Sakura snarled. :Whats the matter kitten, got a crush:

:shut up Kurama:

:Maybe I should tell him:

:you wouldn't ...You would:

:Are you going to tell him or should I:

:I will now shut up before I hurt you:

Harry just stared back and forth between the two, wondering what they were thinking. After a few seconds he suggested they head down to the Great Hall, seeing as it was time for breakfast.

And that's a rap, Once again I am really really really sorry about not updating and I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to click on the little purple button :)


	8. Enter the Koorime

Here ya go, just like I promised.

P.S. this chapter was also written with the help of TheChihuahuaEmperor

Chapter 8: Enter the Koorime

When Ron and Hermione reached the Great Hall after looking for Harry in the common room they were surprised to see that he was already eating breakfast. Then they noticed who he was sitting with. They stormed up to Harry and Sakura just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Are you sure you're alright Sakura, you looked really pale last night when the professor brought you in." Harry asked while keeping a close eye on her. "Hai, 'arry-kun, I'm fine, I was just tired is all, and right now I'm hungry." Sakura smiled before returning to eating.

"Harry get away from her, she's a monster remember" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. Sakura, having heard what Ron said replied. "I don't care what you think, a monster is determined by what one does not what one is born as or made. Do you think Lupin is a monster because he is a werewolf. I can't change what I am, but I can make the best of it. Now if you don't mind I have divination next, are you coming Harry-kun?" "Sure, why not." Harry smiled and escorted her to the Divination classroom.

When they arrived Firenze told them to sit down on the grass and try to read the stars. Twenty minutes into the class Sakura asked Firenze to check what she was seeing. She pointed to a red star that was moving behind the planet Venus and two other stars. Firenze looked from her to the sky then back again and asked her what she saw.

"_The war will end when the power of three in one awakens_." Sakura stated while everyone else stared at her. "Yes that is what we have seen as well. Who has taught you how to read the skies child?" Firenze replied. "My Mother was teaching me, but she died so we never got to finish." Sakura told him, eyes lowered. "My child, what was your Mother, to know the ways of the skies?" He asked intently. Sakura looked up at him and replied, 'She was a youkai', just as the bell rang. Sakura and Harry filed out with the rest of the class. Ron followed them reluctantly to their next class, seeing as he also had Charms. They were the only ones in the hallway, or they thought they were.

"You think you're all high and mighty don't you." Malfoy sneered from behind them. Harry whipped around and glared at Malfoy, daring him to try anything. They were just about to start cursing each other when a voice called out of nowhere "Leave them alone".

"Oh I'm soo scared." Malfoy sneered. "Who is it hiding in the shadows for you Potter. They don't seem real brave to me. They won't even come out here where I can see them." "I'm right behind you baka ningen." The voice replied. Malfoy swung around to come face to face with a short guy (and I mean short) with foot high black and white hair. "Oh yah, and what are you going to do about it shrimp." Malfoy laughed. In reply _he_ grabbed Malfoy by the neck and lifted him up off the ground. "If you ever harm Sakura or her friends there will be hell to pay." Dropping Malfoy on the ground _he_ asked 'got it'. Malfoy stammered out a reply and quickly scampered off.

"You smell like Kurama, who are you?" Sakura asked, sniffing the air. "You will find out later. I will leave now." _he_ replied, and with that he was gone.

"Who was that Sakura?" Harry asked in a daze. "I don't care as long as he's on our side." Ron replied "Oh so you like me now huh, well I know how we can find out." "How?"-Ron and Harry

"Kurama-kun's got some 'splainin to do."

They went to professor Kurama's room where he explained that it was Hiei that had helped them. Afterwards he escorted them to Charms telling Flitwick that they had been talking with him and left them to their class.


End file.
